1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GPS receiver, and more particularly to a GPS receiver that performs specification of a self-position and navigation such as route guidance and displays the results graphically on a plane display such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
GPS receivers take advantage of a global positioning system (GPS) to obtain positional information (latitude, longitude, etc.). The positional information is displayed as character information, or is displayed on a map as a self-position mark. Since GPS receivers have high measurement accuracy (about a few ten meters), they are widely used in a vehicle navigation system, a portable navigation system, etc. However, the conventional GPS receivers are limited to the specification of a self-position and navigation function such as route guidance, etc. In the situation in which such applications are not needed, the conventional GPS receivers are seldom utilized. Particularly, for portable GPS receivers, they are likely to become loads.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances mentioned above. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to realize a GPS receiver that is capable of enhancing utilization value by having a function other than the navigation function.
To achieve this end, there is provided a GPS receiver comprising reception means for receiving electronic radio waves from a global positioning system (GPS) satellites; self-position information acquisition means for acquiring self-position information, based on the electronic radio waves received by the reception means; and satellite information acquisition means for acquiring satellite information on a position of each of the GPS satellites, based on the electronic radio waves received by the reception means. The GPS receiver further comprises game character generation means for generating a plurality of game characters; game character position control means for controlling a position of each of the plurality of game characters, based on the self-position information and the satellite information; and display means for displaying the game characters at positions controlled by the game character position control means.
According to the present invention, the GPS receiver is equipped with the game function that employs game characters. The movement of each game character is controlled based on the positional information on GPS satellites. Therefore, the GPS receiver of the present invention has a useful function other than the navigation function and thereby enhances its utilization value.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the GPS receiver further comprises game processing means, which sets a quiz when a plurality of game characters are in a predetermined positional relationship, and then increases or decreases game points, based on an answer to the quiz. In this case, the degree of difficulty of a game can be controlled according to the content of a quiz.